The present invention relates to a sticking apparatus for sticking an electrically conductive sheet onto a display panel, and a method thereof.
These years, electronic parts manufactured by a TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) process have been prosperously used for driver ICs for a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel, and further, it has been known to use a tape-like anisotropic electrically conductive sheet for sticking a driver IC onto a display panel.
The above-mentioned electrically conductive sheet is made of epoxy group synthetic resin or the like in which electrically conductive metal particles are mingled. Further, this sheet is adhesive so that it can be stuck onto a display panel, and accordingly, it is available in such a condition that a non-adhesive protecting sheet is applied onto the upper surface of the adhesive tape in order to protect the adhesive tape. Further, the electrically conductive sheet is stuck onto the display panel in this condition, and thereafter, the protecting sheet is peeled off.
In this arrangement, in a conventional method of sticking the electrically conductive sheet, a worker has been visually checked whether the sticking of the electrically conductive sheet is satisfactory after it is applied onto the display panel. The visual check of the sticking condition has offered a serious problem of excessive working time and labor.